


Just Lean on Me

by bluefreon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefreon/pseuds/bluefreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drives Derek and Scott to Deaton’s clinic. Realizations and musings occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where I got this plot bunny to hop around my mind at god-knows-what-time. I guess I was (sadly) re-watching a random episode from Teen Wolf s02 (ep8- Rave), and I got this idea. _Excellent job, muse._

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He was still kneeling in front of his mountain ash barrier, looking at the door where Derek disappeared into just a couple of minutes ago. People were still filing out of the party, all unaware of the magic barrier that once surrounded them. Erica and Isaac were a bit cautious as they stepped over the ash, still with worried looks on their faces. Stiles nodded at them briefly before standing up and dusting his hands off his jeans.

“So, Derek said that Scott was in trouble?” he started, looking at the two betas “anyone mind confirming that?” 

It was Isaac who spoke “I…kind of heard a faint growl from somewhere distant. It might be that, I’m not really sure”

“Is that, some sort of pack-bond or something?” Stiles asked, and just received a shrug in return. He tapped his foot a bit before speaking “Are you guys going to wait for Derek then? ‘cause I can go or—“

“No” Erica suddenly said. She looked a bit wary and quickly shifted her eyes away. “I mean, we have to get back to the station and see how Boyd is doing. Alpha’s orders” she said

There was something suspicious going on here “No, wait up. How did you know—“

Isaac suddenly jerked a bit, then shook out his arm in a strange manner “Really, Stiles. Just trust us on this. Stay; you’ll be fine here. Derek will be back soon. Erica and I really need to leave now”

Before Stiles could say anything else, Isaac tapped Erica’s right shoulder and the pair started to jog down the alleyway and away from the party. Stiles watched them go, until they turned the corner and he sighed to himself.  He turned back to his Jeep, pulling out his phone and checking for messages. Nothing from Scott at all, and it made him realize that he has been waiting for almost ten minutes now. He was starting to get jittery from waiting, and was mentally reprimanding himself for uninstalling the tracking app from his phone. Sure it bugged down half the time he attempted to use it, but it would be really helpful to track down Scott’s phone and perhaps assist in the whole ‘saving-another’s-life’ job.

He was starting to get more restless, pacing around his Jeep and looking up and down the nearly-deserted alley when he heard shuffling footsteps and all-too-familiar wheezing sounds from behind him. He spun around to see Derek half-carrying Scott towards his Jeep. Instantly, he rushed towards the Alpha only to be growled at and ordered to ‘get the door’. 

“Alright man, hold up” Stiles yanked his back seat door open and assisted in hoisting the semi-unconscious Scott inside. Once they were successful, he shut the door and faced Derek who was still standing by the jeep and breathing heavier than a while ago.

“Derek. Hey, c’mon. What happened to Scott? Where should we take him now?” He started asking. When he didn’t get any response, he tentatively reached out for the Alpha’s hand. Derek snapped out of his reverie, jerking his hand away quickly and eyes flashing red in the briefest of moments. 

“Scott’s been…poisoned…wolfsbane…vapor…” he swayed a bit and almost fell over until a strong arm caught his waist and tried to prop him upright again.

“O-kay. I see that now. You probably inhaled a bit of that nasty stuff too. Here, sit down first then we can figure this out…” Stiles said, leading Derek to the passenger’s side and helping him in. He slammed the door shut then rushed to his side, sliding in neatly and starting up the engine, pulling out of the alleyway as soon as he could. 

“Alright” the teenager spoke once they reached a main road. “Should we take him to the hospital? I mean, does he have any other injuries?” he took a sidelong glance at the werewolf and saw that his face was twisted in pain “you? Are you…did you get hurt too?”

“I got stabbed at the back, but I think I’m healing anyway. It’s just the wolfsbane. The entire place where Scott was kept in was clouded with it…” Derek said, as he leaned on the window then clutched his left arm. It felt broken or bruised, and he wasn’t sure if he was healing in this part so he started to massage it. He got an idea “The vet, Deaton. We should go to him. I’m pretty sure he knows what to do with this mess…”

“Got it” Stiles replied, shifting gears and zooming through the road, taking the next right a bit hastily. He didn’t hear Derek speak after that, only the occasional wheezing from Scott and the shift of skin again his seats. He chanced another glance at Derek and saw the crestfallen look on the Alpha’s face. He has never seen him look so…defeated. It must’ve been really hard for him this time.

When he got caught up with a red light, he pulled his handbrake then tentatively reached out for the werewolf’s left arm. This time, Derek didn’t flinch but his eyes became more alert and immediately focused on the boy. Stiles wrapped his hand around the wrist and started to draw soothing circles on the pulse point. “What’s on your mind?” he asked. He didn’t know what came over him to actually voice a question, but it seemed the most appropriate approach.

It was his lucky day since Derek Hale decided to talk to him like a civilized human being. He huffed a tired sigh before answering gruffly “Gerard. The Argents. Jackson. My betas. Scott being stupid…” he then barks a small laugh “ _me_ being stupid”

“Alright. I get your beef with the entire Argent-issue, because man, that’s like a given. As for Jackson, we’ll have to try again to catch him, so that’s a work in progress. I think your betas are doing okay, just need guidance like the cubs that they are. Scott…” he glanced at his backseat to look at his best friend who still wheezed at random times “well, you’ll really have to get used to his stupidity. Just have to find ways and means to get around it. If I can do it, I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to manage him.” He flashed a small grin, before moving his left hand to pull the handbrake down and shift his gear properly before driving again. He didn’t bother moving his hand away from the Alpha’s wrist. Derek also didn’t seem to mind.

The drive was relatively silent after that, and before they knew it, Stiles was maneuvering his Jeep into the small parking lot of the animal clinic. He got his hand back and pulled on the handbrake again before facing Derek, who didn’t seem to move from his position. He observed the man for a while before speaking again “I don’t think you’re stupid, Derek. Maybe it’s just the change of events that are messing with your judgment; that’s all” 

There was still no response or movement from the Alpha, and this urged Stiles to do the unthinkable: he shifted from his position and leaned forward, enough to wrap his arms around the other.

Derek _definitely_ froze at the contact, as Stiles felt his body stiffen as he was pulled against the teen’s chest. Stiles squeezed his arms a bit tighter then spoke out softly “things will be okay. I’m sure of that. You just need to clear your mind and think things through. Get all the help that you can. Heck, if you need me to slave over shelves and shelves of books to find the right answers, I’ll do it. You just need to ask” he pulled away to peer at the Alpha, seeing the tiredness etched on his face. “Alphas get tired too, you know. Even with all that strength…” he smiled a bit before relaxing his grip.

…only to be pulled in again and having Derek nuzzle his face on his pale neck. There was a moment of silence, as Stiles allowed his personal space to be invaded by this Alpha werewolf who seemed to like _this kind_ of physical contact. Stiles smiled once more, moving his hand to rub the back of Derek’s head. “Feeling any better, Sourwolf?”

There was a quick nod before he was released from the strong grip. Derek looked at him then cocked his head to one side, as if trying to read him. Stiles chuckled “any questions, then?”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, before reaching for the latch on his door. “I think I can carry Scott by myself, but I think I need help with the clinic’s door” he said, stepping out then opening the backseat door. He half-carried Scott then slowly walked over to the clinic’s entrance. Stiles already ran ahead and knocked on the door several times and was now holding the door open. He spotted Deaton hovering just inside the doorway. 

“Did you believe, Stiles?” Deaton asked Stiles quietly, but Derek could hear them loud and clear.

Stiles looked at the veterinarian seriously, then gripped the door’s handle a bit tighter. “I did. I still do”

Deaton nodded then clasped the boy’s shoulder, before he stepped out to assist Derek in bringing Scott in. “I can carry Scott just fine. Could you please just lock the door?” he said to no one in particular, as he disappeared further in the clinic. 

“I should go” Stiles said, gesturing outside. “With all the mess that happened, my dad will be up on my ass again if he finds out that I’m not at home” He looked longingly at the dark rooms of the clinic “make sure that Scott will be fine, okay?”

“I will”

“Right. Later then” Stiles said then turned to leave. When he was about to push the door open, a hand darted out to clasp on his wrist, halting his steps. He looked back to see an earnest look on Derek’s face.

“Thank you Stiles” It was short and simple, but it was capable of sending tiny shivers throughout the teen’s body. 

Before he got used to the warm and comfortable contact, Derek let his wrist fall down then escorted him to the door. Stiles pushed the door open and stepped outside. “Take care of yourself” he heard the werewolf say.

There was a beat before he found the right words for a decent reply. “You too. Get some rest, okay? “

“When I can”

“Derek…”

A frustrated breath was heard “Alright. _I will._ When I can”

“Good enough” there was pure satisfaction in the tone used. “I’ll see you guys later then…” Stiles said, nodding at Derek before he continued his way towards his Jeep. He heard the faint clicking sound of the door being locked and by the time he reached his vehicle and settled in the driver’s seat, Derek had disappeared from the darkened doorway.

His drive back home was a bit lonely without any company now. Yet, he found that a wave of mixed emotions washed over him until he parked his vehicle in his driveway. Mostly concern and relief, and perhaps a bit of safety too, like the night’s events allowed him to feel secure about the future. Although the last one was a bit skeptical, Stiles knew that was the perfect description to the warm feeling in his chest. 

Maybe he will sleep a bit soundly tonight, and at the back of his head, he wished that Derek would feel the same.

  
——


End file.
